The present invention relates to a device for sealing flat elements together, particularly roof elements which are supported in their corners, e.g., by a space framework.
With the sealing together of flat elements in buildings, preferably roof elements, difficulties frequently arise in that the elements to be sealed together project outwardly and do not always sufficiently fulfill their sealing function, for instance, during displacement caused by heat. Also, it is generally difficult to simply and rapidly exchange the flat elements, without renewal of the seal and without the appearance of some kind of damage.
The present invention avoids the above drawbacks and improves the sealing together of flat elements, particularly on a space framework.